Felix Aaron Thenardier/Relationship
Family Thenardier's Father Nemetacum's former Duke and also his abusive father who was notorious for his excessive tyranny. Much like predecessors before him, the former Duke yield the principles of power where the strong devours the weak, although he was more sloppy and indecisive than his son's. Through this upbringing, Thenardier became one of the ruthless and brutal Duke, just like ancestors and predecessors before himself. Thenardier's Brothers Thenardier formerly had a total of eight brothers: three from his biological mother whilst the remaining five from his father's mistresses. Until his age of the twenty however, Thenardier massacred nearly all of his siblings by eliminating his five step-brothers and killed those who plead for mercy, all to eliminate possible competition for Nemetacum's Dukedom. Consequently, only his younger brother (biological) survived his madness for power. Zion Thenardier Thenardier's elder son and a would-be heir for House Thenardier. Unlike his proud father, Zion was a coward who used oppression to prove his House's superiority in Brune. Despite his bad attributes, Thenardier deeply love and care towards his son as Zion's mere existence was the only thing that reflects Thenardier's humane attributes. When Zion died by Tigre's and Elen's hands in a battle in Molsheim Plains, Thenardier became extremely upset and would going to kill his son's murderer by all cost. Drekavac Drekavac was Thenardier's once time fortune-teller who working to his House for generations. Due to Drekavac's resources especially dragons, Thenardier considered him as a valuable asset to boast his army's morale. Unbeknownst to Thenardier even in death however, Drekavac is actually a demon in disguise. Of all servants that serves Thenardier, only Drekavac is allowed to speak insolently to him.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1 Faron King of Brune and also his uncle-in-law under his marriage with his niece Melisande. Despite Faron's position as the King and the only person who could stop him, Thenardier disrespected the king as he not only did not listen to Faron's warning, which he got away by making excuses via "self-autonomy", he despised the Brunish King due to thier stark contrast between the King's benevolence and the Duke's tyranny. For that reason, Thenardier aimed to overthrow Faron for total control over Brune. When Faron became distraught over Regin's apparent death while suffering his illness, Thenardier would use his mishaps as his steeping stone for his conquest for power, where his rivalry against Ganelon immediately sparked Brune's brutal Civil War. Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles Faron's daughter and Brune's once legal heir as Prince Regnas. Due to her limited power, Thenardier deemed her as a nuisance in his quest for power. However, because of Regin's unease and her recent alliance with the Silver Meteor Army, an army which was lead by his nemesis Tigre, he would do however it takes to kill the princess from becoming the new ruler in Brune. Melisande Thenardier Thenardier's widow and also Regin's elder cousin. As House Thenardier's only survivor, Melisande would continue her late husband work by (secretly) plotting an uprising against Regin even if it means inviting Sachstein Army to invade Brune, something which ironically against Thenardier's patriotism for Brune. Tragically, Melisande's effort were gone for naught when she died from a fall during her failed uprising against Regin, leading to House Thenardier's downfall. Friend and Allies Steid Steid was Thenardier's second-in-command and his army's only strategist. Throughout his service, Steid acted as Thenarider Army's voice of reason and providing military advises and strategy to his commander. When Steid died in a falling Holly Grotto, Thenardier had to rely his own instinct in his last effort to kill Tigre and Regin but his army was eventually defeated by his rival army. In his twilight moments before his duel against Tigre, Thenardier claimed that if Steid was still alive and joined the battle, the outcome could have been different. Roland A renowned leader of the famed Navarre Knights whose chivalry and fidelity towards Faron and Brune were unparalleled by anyone in the land. Due to his position as Faron's champion, Thenardier recognized and even respected Roland. Prior the outbreak of the infamous Civil War., whilst using Mila to keep an eye on Tigre's and Elen's movement, Thenardier used the Black Knight by summoning him to return Brune via a letter under Faron's name whilst ensuring him that under a cease-fire letter. Sachstein wouldn't attack Brune for a while. When Roland died by Ganelon's scheme, Thenardier was among of many Brune minister to mourn his death. Armand One of House Thenardier's loyalist and supporter. Rivals & Enemies Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon Duke of Artishem and his rival during Brune's infamous civil war. Like Thenardier, Ganelon was responsible for igniting the Civil War in his conquest for power whilst committing atrocities behind Faron's knowledge. Unlike Thenardier however, whose tyranny was to secure Brune's security from foreign invasions, Ganelon simply did it for his sadistic pleasure disregarding his people suffering, resulting an intense rivalry between two notorious Dukes. When Mila declared her neutrality after her war against Elen and Tigre in Olmutz, Thenardier begrudgingly allied himself with Ganelon in order to defeat their same foe (Tigre) by summoned Roland to kill the supposed "traitor". Their alliance was short-lived however when Ganelon killed Roland for his failure in killing Tigre, further reigniting their rivalry until Ganelon Army's terrible defeat in Montauban. Tigrevurmud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Thenardier's nemesis throughout the Brunish Civil War. Like most Brunish aristocrats, Thenardier belittled Tigre out of spite against archery. Prior Brune Army's horrible defeat in Dinant Plains, Thenardier deemed Tigre's imprisonment in Zhcted as Brune's disgrace and blamed him his House's "humiliation", led to his decision to destroy Alsace behind Tigre's absence just to prevent Zhcted's further invasion. The plot was foiled however as Tigre not only allied himself with Elen, it also cost Zion's life when he was killed by Tigre and Elen in Molsheim Plains, further led to the latter's grudge against Tigre and vowed to kill his rival by all any method he could use, from hiring Seven Chains Assassins to even summoning Roland and the Navarre Knights. When Tigre successfully repelling Muozinel Army's invasion and having Regin as his side, Thenardier saw him as a dangerous threat he must destroy. Throughout their final standoffs, from their battle in Vincennes Plains to the incident of nearly crumbling Saint-Groel, Thenardier eventually slain by Tigre by an arrow shot in Mereville Plains, effectively ended the Civil War. Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis of Leitmeritz and also Thenarider's rival due to her assistance to Tigre during Brune's infamous Civil War. Like Tigre, Thenardier also vowed to kill Elen because of her involvement in killing Zion during a battle in Molsheim Plains. During the course of the Civil War, Thenardier would do anything to eliminate the Wind Vanadis, from allying himself with Mila (one of Elen's heated rivals) and summoning Roland to even requesting Drekavac for more Dragons for his massive army in his final battle against Tigre. In his first and last duel against Elen in Saint-Groel, Thenarider was proven to be one of Elen's worthy opponents when he managed to match against Elen's might and prowess head on. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz and also his former ally due to the close relationship between House Lourie and House Thenardier, even though Mila herself disliked the Duke. When Zion was slain by Tigre and Elen, Thenardier requested Mila to take on Elen while he would attempt to crush Alsace again. Because the Ice Vanadis's declaration of neutrality that resulted a break up of their 80 years long alliance, as well Mila's support for Tigre in repelling Muozinel Army from Brune, both Thenardier and Mila became bitter enemies until his death in Mereville Plains. Notes Category:Relationships